The Ponderosa Babysitter's Club
by CocoRocks
Summary: Oneshot: Hoss and Joe are left alone at the Ponderosa while Ben, Adam, and Hop Sing are away. They enjoy their laziness until various parents and guardians start dropping off their kids.


**Oneshot: Hoss and Joe are left alone at the Ponderosa while Ben, Adam, and Hop Sing are away. They enjoy their laziness until various parents and guardians start dropping off their kids. **

The Ponderosa Babysitter's Club

It was a normal and lazy day at the Ponderosa. Ben Cartwright and his oldest son Adam along with their cook Hop Sing were away in San Francisco. Left behind at home were Hoss and Little Joe.

Although one would think that leaving those two behind and in charge of the ranch would be a bad idea. However, things had gone smoothly and Joe had managed not to burn down the Ponderosa in the two weeks his father and brother had been away. Needless to say Ben would most likely be impressed by the responsible attitude his sons had put forth.

It was midmorning on Saturday and after doing their morning chores Hoss and Joe decided lounge around in the living room. Little Joe was sitting in the red chair with his feet on the table.

"Ya know Joe pa doesn't like it when you put your feet on that table." Hoss reminded him.

"Aw Hoss Pa isn't here what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Joe explained and took a bite out of his apple.

Hoss was about to say something but before he could there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. When he opened it he was surprised to see his Cousin Will Cartwright, his wife Laura, and her daughter Peggy standing there.

"Will and Laura what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Hoss asked.

"You see Hoss, Laura and I have been so busy with the ranch in the two years we've been married that we never got to have a honeymoon. We wired Aunt Lil to ask if she could watch Peggy but apparently she and Sam from the saloon decides to runaway to Europe together. All Laura and I want is to spend some time alone together so can you please watch Peggy for us." Will pleaded.

Although Hoss and the rest of the family were still angry at the actions of Will and Laura from a couple of years before how could they say no to watching Peggy. After all she was pretty smart compared to her parents. It might be fun to have her around.

"I suppose we could. Sure we'll watch her for ya." Hoss told them.

A smiled beamed on Will's face. "Great. Here's her hag, We put Traveler her pony in your barn so whenever she wants to ride him she can. We're taking the stage to Denver so if there's an emergency you can wire us there. We should be back in two weeks." Will explained and then he and Laura bolted from the doorway to get into the buckboard and they disappeared down the road.

"Hey Hoss who was that at the door." Joe called from the living room.

"Will and Laura decides to go off on their honeymoon and trusted us to take care of Peggy until they come back.

"Now Hoss pa told us we couldn't have any company in the house while they were gone." Joe told him.

"He meant that you couldn't have any sweethearts over. Besides Peggy is a child and she's our cousin." Hoss explained.

"You seem to forget Hoss, children are alot of work." Joe pointed out.

"Cousin Joe I promise I'll be good. Please let me stay." Peggy pleaded her dark brown eyes were wide.

"Alright you can stay. Since your here I might as well teach you how to play checkers." Joe explained.

"Now Joe don't you go teaching her how to cheat." Hoss warned.

Joe laughed and was about to speak but there was another knock on the door. "I'll play nice as long as you answer the door."

Hoss then walked over to the door again. He opened it and on the other side was Sarah and Josh Carter whom he had met a couple of months ago on business. Hoss looked down and saw the smiling faces of their children Johnny and Sally.

"Sarah and Josh what are you doing here?" Hoss asked.

"You'll have to forgive us Hoss for coming here on short notice but Josh and I decided we need some alone time. We would have asked someone else to watch the children but they are so fond of you that we decided to leave them with you. Will you please watch them for us." Sarah pleaded.

Hoss thought for a second and after looking at those sweet little faces he found an answer. " Alright they can stay here."

Josh and Sarah's faces lit up. "Thank you Hoss. Sarah and I will be in San Francisco if you need to send a wire in case of an emergency. We'll be back in two weeks. Have fun children." Josh and Sarah then hurried to their wagon and went down the road.

"Hoss who was that?" Joe asked while he and Peggy were playing checkers.

"Oh that was Sarah and Josh Carter who I met a few months ago. They asked if I could watch young Sally and Johnny for them." Hoss explained.

"Hoss, Peggy is already going to be enough work for us. Two more children is going to be out of control." Joe explained.

Hoss was about to say something but before he could there was another knock at the door. Leaving the other two children with Joe he went to answer it. He opened the door once again and on the other side was Jester McGillicuddy, his wife Annie, and their little daughter Jenny who looked extremely unhappy.

"Jester, Annie, and little Jenny what are you doing here? Are you looking for Hop Sing's remedy for Jenny's asthma because he's out of town?" Hoss asked.

"Oh no little Jenny is fine. We have come to ask you for a favor. You see me, Annie, her brothers, and their wives want to go camping for the weekend and little Jenny here would just wander off. So we were wondering if you could watch the little lady for us?" Jester asked.

Hoss knew that Joe would likely object to watching another kid but Hoss felt a sense of obligation for the McGillicuddy family since he helped bring them together. Besides it wouldn't hurt to watch one more kid.

"Oh I reckon it would be okay. Jenny is going to have so much fun here. You two go enjoy yourselves." Hoss told them.

"Aw thanks Hoss we owe you one. Come on sugarplum let's get to campsite before my brothers eat all the marshmallows." Annie said as she dragged her husband to the wagon and eventually they were gone.

"Mommy, Daddy, come back here. Don't leave me!." Jenny screamed and tried to run after them. However, Hoss swung her over his shoulder before she could run off.

"Aw Jenny don't be upset. We're going to have so much fun together. Hey Joe we have another guest. Little Jenny McGillicuddy is gracing us with her presence." Hoss explained.

Joe who was trying to entertain the other three kids looked at his brother with a glare. "Hoss we already have three kids to look after her. One more is going to drive us to insanity."

"Aw Joe I already told Jester and Annie I would watch her. Besides it's only four kids. We can split the work. I can watch Johnny and Sally and you can watch Peggy and Jenny. It'll be easy little buddy." Hoss explained.

"Okay. How hard can it be to watch four kids." Joe said.

_Many hours later_

Down the road leading to the Ponderosa there was a wagon with three men. Adam, Ben, and Hop Sing were finally returning from their trip to the San Francisco. Thankfully business had gone good and they were finally coming back home. They had hoped that the Ponderosa would still be standing when they returned. Otherwise Hoss and Joe would have some explaining to do.

When they reached the front yard they were surprised to see various children running around. They immediately recognized Peggy who was showing Lindy Ganther and Jody Grant how to get Traveler the pony to shake. They saw two younger redheaded children running around with Hop Sing's broomstick.

"Jody, Peggy, and Lindy what are you three doing here?" Adam asked.

"Mommy and Papa Will wanted to go on vacation so they dropped me off here." Peggy told them.

"Parents wanted a vacation without me." Lindy explained.

"Same as the other two." Jody told them.

"Who are those two kids with the broomstick?" Ben asked.

"There's names are Sally and Johnny Carter. Hoss is friends with their ma and pa." Peggy explained.

"And where are Hoss and Joseph?" Ben asked.

"In the house with the other children." Lindy explained gazing dreamily at Adam.

Ben walked passed the children and straight to the house. He opened the front door and was shocked by what he saw inside. Jenny McGillicuddy was sliding down the bannister of the stairs, Susan Clarke was trying to climb the curtains while Hoss was trying to prevent her from going any further, and Joe was chasing Kenny Clarke who was running after a pig.

"HOSS! JOSEPH EXPLAIN THE MEANING OF THIS!" Ben shouted through the chaos of his house.

The end.


End file.
